


Scenes from a Strange and Happy Home

by Operamatic



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Babies, Domestic, F/M, M/M, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-05
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-28 23:18:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Operamatic/pseuds/Operamatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few small glimpses into the polyamorous home life of three kids who grew up and fell in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. We Three, We're Not a Crowd

She doesn’t ring the doorbell when she finally makes it home. Such social constructs are lost on someone who’s spent the better part of their life on an uninhabited island. Instead she withdraws her key from the depths of her knapsack, hidden underneath pieces of ancient pottery, unwashed clothes, and the occasional firearm. The gold metal reflects the setting sun as she fits it into the lock.

 

The boys are nowhere to be seen, but she can hear the soft electric humming of a microwave deep in the suburban home. Some snatch of conversation filters from the living room. She wanders in, stands behind the couch. John is reclining there, his arm slung over the back. He chances a look over his shoulder and smiles warmly.

 

Without turning his head, he calls to his husband in the kitchen.

 

“Hey Karkat, Jade’s back!”


	2. My Boys They Love to Play

“You never told me about Will,” she says softly over her coffee.  The little boy is under the kitchen table chewing on a toy fire truck.

 

“Oh,” John smiles easily, laying an arm over Karkat like the proud husband and father he is, “you mean how he poopatted?”

 

“ _Pupated_ ” Karkat mutters and rolls his eyes.  It doesn’t stop him from lifting a hand to cover John’s at his shoulder, nor does he refrain from leaning into his husband’s slim frame.

 

“Yeah, that thing,” John smiles wider, and Jade can feel her own smile mirroring it, “I gotta tell you, he hardly tries to bite my finger off anymore, but it’s getting hard to keep him from climbing the fences to get at squirrels.”

 

Karkat scoffs, “That’s because the miniature fuzzy nutbeast is a troll delicacy of which you humans would have no understanding or appreciation.”

 

“ _You’re_ a miniature fuzzy nutbeast,” John says saucily, reaching down and squeezing his butt.

 

Karkat blanches.

John winks.

Jade loses it and nearly spills her coffee laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> William Smith Egbert-Vantas belongs to Dobie on tumblr.


	3. A Modest Proposal

The three of them stand together at the door to the guest bedroom.  The lights in the house are all out, and Will is tucked in his bed.  Jade puts a hand on the doorframe and wonders why after all this time she still feels likes she's not quite home yet.

 

“We missed you Jade,” John says softly, his voice low and smooth, “You’ve been gone a long time.”  She turns from the open doorway, looking back to the boys.  _Her boys_.

 

“I know,” she says, her heart suddenly full to bursting, “I know…I’m sorry.”

 

She moves forward, biting her lip, wrapping them both in an embrace, their arms coming up to wind round her.  John bends down to kiss her forehead, her eyelids, the tip of her nose.  Karkat buries his face in her neck, inhaling the earthy smell of her hair. 

 

At times like these, Karkat is never much for talking.  So when their faces become flushed, when curves are explored and soft reaches of skin are subject to teeth and tongue, John is the one who whispers warmly into her ear over and over, “Please stay this time.”

 

And all the while Jade fights back tears, because she knows once they spill Karkat will become a blubbering mess and John will inevitably say something terrible and feel worse for it.  Instead she runs a hand through the scruff of John’s hair, and strokes her cheek against the warmth of Karkat’s own. 

 

They make a strange sight, a sort of tangle of limbs and bodies, united by a shared breath, an equal distribution of warmth and wanting.


End file.
